1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage bins, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stackable recycling storage bin apparatus wherein the same provides for vertical stacking of the storage bins minimizing required floor space in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage bins of various types have been provided in the prior art to receive components therewithin for recycling or disposal. Such organizations are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes wherein a container includes a series of bins with a single lid overlying the bins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno sets forth a container wherein a plurality of bins within the container includes a removable receptacle for removal of the components contained within each receptacle relative to the bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,066 to Keepler provides a compartmentalized in-ground receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to Heller sets forth a multi-compartmented refuse container for receiving liners therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson sets forth a multi-compartmented refuse container mounted within a single framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved stackable recycling storage bin apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.